


The Key to My Heart

by MFM



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFM/pseuds/MFM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku have both suffered through a long fight, but can finally rest easy. With all the free time in the world to themselves, they simultaneously yet independently decide it's time to bring their eternal bond to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to My Heart

“Riku, do me in the butthole!” pleaded Sora.

And so Riku did. It was a mildly pleasurable experience for the both of them; Sora was distracted by his obsession of whether Riku was enjoying it. Meanwhile, Riku was busy reminiscing, for his current situation reminded him of all the time he had spent with King Mickey.

Riku’s joystick pulled out of Sora at the last second, and the yogurt that spurt forth from it instead dribbled pathetically all over the ground. “It’s not the same,” Riku said, his bangs dramatically falling over his eyes as it was wont to do for anime boys.

Sora pondered for a second, before getting a light bulb. Then he got an idea. He materialized the Kingdom Key and handed it to Riku, telling him, “Use this!”

Riku could only gape at the key. When he finally managed to form coherent sentences, he looked back up at the brunette and asked, “You want me to stick a giant key up your ass?”

Sora nodded enthusiastically in turn and resumed the position of buttfun. With a sigh, Riku rammed the key handle-deep into Sora.

Instead of the profuse internal bleeding that Riku had expected, Sora went from 0 to quivering mess in an instant. Through racked and heavy breathing, he pleaded to Riku, “Now, start up the engine!”

Riku’s gaze switched from Sora’s O-face and the handle of the key, unsure of what language Sora was even speaking any more. Deciding he had no other options at that point, he turned the Kingdom Key slowly.

Sora’s O-face became O-er, and he cried to Riku, “Riku, do you know what Kingdom Hearts is?!”

Taken off guard by the question, Riku paused for nary a second before replying, “It’s light?”

“YEEEEEEEEES!” Sora shrieked, and all at once, he orgasmed erotically, light flooding out from his other Kingdom Key for nearly a minute without stop.

Riku got to his feet and backed away from the accumulating puddle of light, so that none would get on his shoes. He briefly wondered why he still had his shoes on.

Once Sora stopped spreading Kingdom Hearts everywhere, he turned to Riku, panting. “That was fun, wasn’t it, Riku?”

Riku gestured to Sora’s anus. “Your Keyblade’s still, uh, there, y’know.”

Sora grinned lasciviously. “Yes, and?”

Riku sighed. If nothing else, he could no longer say that his weirdest sexual experience was with a rodent.


End file.
